general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pat Spencer (Dee Wallace)
Patricia "Pat" Spencer is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the oldest child of the the late Tim Spencer and his late wife, Lena Spencer. She is the older sister of Luke Spencer and Bobbie Spencer. In March 2015, Patricia was announced to be portrayed by Dee Wallace.EXCLUSIVE: GENERAL HOSPITAL CASTS PAT! March 2015. She made her first appearance on March 30, 2015. Casting -- known for her appearance in the 1982 film -- is the sister of Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary) and Bobbie Spencer (Jacklyn Zeman). Wallace's casting was officially announced on March 6, 2015. In an interview with Soap Opera Digest, Wallace said what peaked her interest the most was that she had never done a soap before. Wallace's late husband had appeared on as and the work load initially scared him. However, he later told her it was one of the most enjoyable experiences of his career. Also, Wallace's agent told her how "pivotal" the role was and also told Wallace she'd be working opposite Anthony Geary. However, Wallace was nervous when she realized how much work she had coming her way. "Seriously, when I got the first script, I thought 'Oh, my gosh, maybe it's not too late for me to get out!' I was scared!" Wallace said. However, Wallace praised Geary, executive producer Frank Valentini and casting director Mark Teschner for making her feel welcome and comfortable on the set. Background Not much is known about Patricia. She was briefly mentioned to Bobbie by their old neighbor Ms. Middleton in 1978. Pat's dresses were cut down by their mother so that they would fit little Bobbie. On April 1st 2014, Pat was seen as being the only one brave enough to stand up to her father, Tim. Tim slapped Pat for talking back to him, angering Luke. Luke accidentally struck Lena in the head with a bat, and Pat took her to the hospital against Tim's orders. Lena died soon after being admitted, and Pat met Bill Eckert (who looked just like Luke). Bill offered to take Pat home and confront Tim with her, but when they got home, Tim had been bludgeoned to death by Luke. Bill and Pat hid Tim's body in the walls of the house, and never told Luke the truth about that night. She wouldn't be mentioned again until early 2015. She has never been on-screen, like her parents. Luke mentioned Patricia to Bill Eckert's corpse but imagining it was Luke himself when the former was holding the latter prisoner in the old Spencer house on Elm Street, which was their childhood home. Luke said that he hadn't thought about Patricia in decades. On February 20, 2015 it was revealed that Patricia could possibly still be alive. On March 20, Patrica's daughter, Valerie says to Lulu and Tracy that Patricia has died. It is also revealed that Valerie is being held hostage at gunpoint by Luke. It is later revealed that Valerie told Lulu and Tracy that her mom was dead because she is trying to keep Luke away from her. On March 27, Valerie reveals that Pat has Multiple Sclerosis and is in a convalescent home. She also reveals that she had to tell Luke where she is. Luke, Tracy and Bobbie are later seen in Pat's room. Storylines On March 30, it is revealed that Luke had gagged and restrained Pat. She is finally reunited with her baby sister, Bobbie. On March 31, Pat is released from her gag and restraints when Luke goes back to his normal self and then is reunited with her little brother. Crimes Commited *Hid and stuffed the body of her father, Tim Spencer in a wall in her old house with her cousin, Bill Eckert's help, in order to protect her brother Luke 1, 1963; revealed April 1, 2015 Health and Vitals *Physically abused along with her siblings and mother, by Tim Spencer *Slapped in the face by Tim, threatened with more force afterwards 1, 1963; revealed Apr 1, 2015 *Has Multiple Sclerosis (MS) Mar 27, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint by her brother, Luke 27-31, 2015 *Gagged and retrained by her brother, Luke Mar 30, 2015 Family tree Reference Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Spencer family Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional Irish-Americans